This invention relates to cards such as telephone calling cards, credit and debit cards and the like, and more particularly, to such cards manufactured using a lenticular lens material.
Lenticular lenses and lenticular lens materials have a wide variety of uses, particularly for advertising purposes. Heretofore, the material has been used on cereal boxes and other packaging to promote movies, for example. As is well-known in the art, one of the advantages of using lenticular lenses is that it can be used to provide a variety of visual effects which are created as the lens material is viewed from different angles.
It is becoming more and more common for people to use cards not only for charging a purchase on credit, but also to debit an account, obtain funds from an automatic teller machine (ATM), place long distance telephone calls, etc. These cards, all of which are about the same size as a conventional credit card, are used at points of purchase, inserted in an ATM, or inserted into a reader on a telephone. The card includes a microchip having authorization information, account numbers, and other information which, when accepted, allows the user to complete an appropriate transaction. The use lenticular lens material is also known. Recently, a thin sheet lenticular lens material has been developed which has features which, when combined with current card technology provides certain advantages over conventional cards now in use.